Guess who? Teen Wolf Edition
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: How it works: I will write a poem/riddle on a character from Teen Wolf. I won't mention the name of the person the poem/riddle is written about. You will guess through reviews, the people who guess correctly will be mentioned in the next poem/riddle. The first person to guess it right, will get a PM from me and will get to choose the next character I will do.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a lot of other people doing this so i decided to do a teen wolf version.**

 **How it works: I will write a poem/riddle on a character from Teen Wolf. I won't mention the name of the person the poem/riddle is written about. You will guess through reviews, the people who guess correctly will be mentioned in the next poem/riddle. The first person to guess it right, will get a PM from me and will get to choose the next character i will do. The answer to that poem/riddle will be shown in the next chapter and so on….**

 **Let's get started!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I used to be the normal one,

the human one.

But i let the darkness in,

and it destroyed everything i had.

While my body killed i felt strong,

at times happy,

that's not something heroes do.

I might not be the villain anymore

but it doesn't mean I don't deserve to die.

I lived while innocents like,

Allison and Aiden paid the price.

I don't deserve to live,

I don't deserve anything.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **These will be posted once a week so it gives you time to guess!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last poem/riddle was about Stiles!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Angelakii **,** TideNightwalker **, and a** guest **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Angelakii **who was the first person to get it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Everyone around me,

gets hurt.

Erica and Boyd are dead,

because i was selfish.

I guess that's what i do,

letting down the people i love.

Most of my family is dead now,

but i still remember their smiling faces.

The way we used to be,

before the fire.

I used to want revenge,

for the murder of family.

But eventually i realised,

it wasn't worth it,

because nothing i could do would bring them back.

My mother once said that werewolves,

are predators but we don't have to be monsters.

These days i'm not so sure anymore am i the predator,

or the monster everyone fears.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last poem/riddle was about Derek!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Gr Is Law **,** Lala-chan **,** ForeverAlone5 **,** fadingshadowss **, and** FLYLEAF **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Gr Is Law **who was the first person to get it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I've killed a lot people,

with no regrets.

At first I was only killing,

the bad people,

the ones who burned me.

But i'm a creature of habit,

anyone that gets in the way of my goal,

even family,

will get hurt.

I was a powerful alpha,

but it was taken away from me by force.

I am the alpha and I will always be the alpha.

I'm on Scott's team but once someone gives me something better,

I switch.

I'm unpredictable good one day,

bad the next.

I'm not a total psycho,

maybe just a little bit.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The people I have done:**

Stiles

Derek


	4. Chapter 4

**The last poem/riddle was about Peter!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Gingerwolf 96 **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** ForeverAlone5, fadingshadowss, **and** misskbr **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Gingerwolf96 **who was the first person to get it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I used to be a good person,

a helping hand,

but my wolf thought other things.

She wanted to become strong,

to become the Alpha.

She thought i was dead,

i was close but not yet.

I survived and hid my true face,

under a mask that no one,

could tell was a mask.

In pairs of three,

i took lives to power the nemeton,

and to power me.

I almost succeeded in my goal,

but Scott and his friends,

destroyed my plan.

I almost got away once again,

but Peter couldn't risk,

the loose end.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter


	5. Chapter 5

**The last poem/riddle was about Ms. Blake/Darach!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ForeverAlone5 **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** TideNightwalker **,** misskbr **and** fadingshadowss **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** ForeverAlone5 **who was the first person to get it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Everyone used to laugh at me,

call me names,

and took videos of my pain.

They watched me shake,

and all they did was laugh.

But one day a miracle came,

he made me strong, beautiful,

and unafraid of being hurt.

For once in my life I felt powerful,

like I could take on the world.

But my happiness didn't last long,

I was being hunted, like a beast.

They took me and locked me away,

for weeks I waited, waiting for someone,

anyone to find me, but no one came.

That last day I knew, I knew I wasn't gonna make it,

I just wish I had more time,

to say goodbye.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach


	6. Chapter 6

**The last poem/riddle was about Erica!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Gingerwolf96 **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** Ameila Mikaelhey **,** DraxThePacifist, arisaisthebomb1 **and** ForeverAlone5 and 3 others **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** BreenaBelle-xoxo **who was the second person to get it right!**

 **Gingerwolf96 would have decided but decided to let another try!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I kill,

that's what i'm good at.

I get paid to hunt down the,

nasty creatures in this world.

But as i worked i met a man,

a werewolf,

who wasn't as bad as others had been.

He cared for me,

and i loved him.

As he slowly died in front of me i cried,

the first time in my life i cried for another.

A that moment he wasn't a beast,

but human,

truly human.

But he came back, he evolved.

He kept me strong,

as i took out the weak and evil creatures,

that lurked in the shadows.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica


	7. Chapter 7

**The last poem/riddle was about Braeden!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TideNightWalker **,** **and** ForeverAlone5 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** TideNightwalker **who was the first person to get it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I killed my family,

it was an accident,

but it happened.

I stayed in my den,

slowly forgetting.

But Scott returned me

to my human state.

At first I was pissed,

I had to look at my father

everyday knowing,

mom and sis are dead because of me.

Then I met a boy as crazy as me,

he made me happy,

he made me strong.

We help each other get through the worst,

through near death,

but he loves another.

He loves me,

he does,

but he will always love her.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have written about:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden


	8. Chapter 8

**The last poem/riddle was about Malia!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** misskbr **,** BreebaBelle-xoxo **,** guest **,** ForeverAlone5 **,** fadingahadowss **,** Amelia Mikaelhey **,** TideNightwalker **,** The Krystal Cat **and** StellaStomp **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** misskbr **who was the first person to get it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

On the outside I acted dumb.

I wanted the boyfriend, popularity

and the friends.

But then I met the new girl,

she taught me that one true friend,

is better than all the popularity.

I was shallow, and I knew I wasn't the nicest person

but she stayed by me even when I made the biggest mistakes.

When I started finding the dead bodies,

and learning I wasn't all human,

I freaked.

But my friends weren't all human either,

they believed me and helped me get through.

But then Allison died,

leaving me right back at the start.

Except this time,

I had true friends to lean on.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia


	9. Chapter 9

**The last poem/riddle was about Lydia!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** londonparis **,** Ameila Mikaelhey **,** StellaStomp **,** guest **,** Snowbeardolphin **,** fadingshadowss **and** TideNightwalker **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Ameila Mikaelhey **who was the second person to get it right!**

londonparis **was the first to get it right but is a guest so I cannot contact them, sorry.**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

For years the only thing I knew,

was that I wasn't good enough.

If I was my father wouldn't hit me, kick me,

or lock me away in that white box.

But finally one person noticed and made me into something that could fight back.

But someone got ahead of me,

and killed my father.

I felt alone at least with my father,

someone talked to me, even if it was between beatings.

My brother was killed, my mom and dad were now both gone and dead,

and I was alone.

I started making bad choices,

for the man that made me strong.

I was going to kill another person,

it was gonna kill us,

it made sense,

but it didn't make me feel any better.

Eventually I became the good guy with friends,

a girlfriend, and people who cared.

But everyone else had a dad, mom or both but I was left with no one.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia


	10. Chapter 10

**The last poem/riddle was about Isaac!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** londonparis **,** a guest **,** MinnieMatthews **,** StellaSlomp **,** nrahat **and** gugusmith42 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** MinnieMatthews **who was the first person who got it right that i could contact!**

londonparis **was the first to get it right but is a guest so I cannot contact them, sorry.**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

When i got the call,

i ran as fast as i could,

but wasn't fast enough.

When i arrived he had his head in his hands,

and she was gone.

The next few weeks were hard,

saying goodbye to the woman i love,

and taking care of my 10 year old son.

At first i blamed him for her death,

that it was his fault,

but i was just lying to myself.

He was a weird, quirky child but

he was all i had left.

If i lost him, i'd have nothing.

For years everything was calm,

until the supernatural came to town.

Murders were happening left and right,

but i didn't know all the facts.

My son tried to explain it with chess pieces,

but i didn't believe him, not fully anyway.

But once i saw the evil that possessed my son,

i realized that the world is a darker place than i ever imagined.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac


	11. Chapter 11

**The last poem/riddle was about Sheriff Stilinski!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ForeverAlone5 **,** StellaSlomp **,** londonparis **,** Amelia Mikaelhey **,** Snowbeardolphin **,** TideNightwalker **and** PeetaKatnissEverLark **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** ForeverAlone5 **who was the first person who got it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Everyone loves my brother,

he's the good guy everyone goes to for advice.

I tried to be that person when I worked at the school as a councilor.

But too many wolves,

were in my way.

I once told a student that,

if you're going through hell, keep going.

When I told this to the student,

I never actually believed it.

Until i made it out of the alpha pack,

with all body parts intact.

Finally, I escaped like I always do,

safe and sound till the next attack.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski


	12. Chapter 12

**The last poem/riddle was about Ms. Morell!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Ameila Mikaelhey **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** arisaisthebomb **,** Minnie Matthews **,** Dean'sGal1979 **and** TideNightwalker **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Amelia Mikaelhey **who was the first person who got it right!**

 **Sorry it took so long** Amelia Mikaelhey's **computer was broken so she couldn't contact me until yesterday.**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I kill monsters,

that's what I do.

I don't care about the consequences,

I just act.

I don't care if the werewolf,

is begging for their life,

all monsters deserve to die.

When I came back from the dead,

and became a monster I would hunt,

things got interesting.

I hated what I'd become,

but I also enjoyed every minute.

Being able to take down my enemies with the flick of my wrist.

Yes I've done a lot of terrible things,

but it was for good reason.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell


	13. Chapter 13

**The last poem/riddle was about Kate Argent!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** arisaisthebomb1, BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** Wanderer of the Sky **,** MinnieMatthews **,** guest **,** Falconjfxx **,** TideNightwalker **and** ForeverAlone5 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** arisaisthebomb1 **who was the first person who got it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

At first I was considered the bad guy,

but I tried to redeem myself.

I apologized for everything I did,

but in Lydia's eyes I would always be the bad guy.

I hate what I did to their friend,

but I had to listen to Deucalion.

I was in Scott's pack now and I wanted to change.

But this will be the last time anyone will see me.

As I'm dying in my brothers arms,

I'm okay with dying.

Lydia thought I was the bad guy,

so now I'm dying like one.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent


	14. Chapter 14

**The last poem/riddle was about Aiden!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** Angelakii **,** MinnieMatthews **,** Wanderer of the Sky **,** Courtnicole2017 **,** Ameila Mikaelhey **,** ForeverAlone5 **and** Snowbeardolphin **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** BreenaBelle-xoxo **who was the first person who got it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Everyday I played my cello,

it calmed me and it was fun.

But then a bunch of boys decided to be loud,

and mean.

One boy came back and apologized,

but I still hated him.

He came back everyday to bug me,

one moment I hated his guts, the next I loved him.

I was happy,

and for once not alone.

But he wasn't like other teenagers,

the way he talked,

and how he acted,

I knew something was up.

My theory was proved by my death.

I was bitten and I could feel my death coming,

but he stayed by me till I couldn't take it anymore.

I might have died early,

but at least I died happy.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden


	15. Chapter 15

**The last poem/riddle was about Paige!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** StellaSlomp **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** TideNightwalker **and** MinnieMatthews **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** StellaSlomp **who was the first person who got it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Everytime I close my eyes,

all I see is water.

The constant drowning,

the laughter,

it made me go a bit insane.

But there was nothing I could do,

the water just kept coming.

When I finally could do something,

I did.

I got rid of the laughter,

the people who left me to die.

But in the end I died from my biggest fear,

the water came and this time,

I didn't escape.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige


	16. Chapter 16

**The last poem/riddle was about Matt!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** arisaisthebomb1 **,** ForeverAlone5 **,** MinnieMatthews **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** Wanderer of the Sky **and** adamslh1 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** arisaisthebomb1 **who was the first person who got it right!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

When I found out my mom and dad were hiding something,

I had to find out what it was.

I don't regret discovering I was a hunter,

I liked it.

I was able to protect myself and others,

who wouldn't want that.

But was it worth it,

to die for my friends?

Yes and if I could,

I would do it again.

I came to save Lydia and I did just that.

Because of my sacrifice they got to live,

all of them.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt


	17. Chapter 17

**The last poem/riddle was about Allison!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** StellaSlomp **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** youya **,** adamslh1 **,** TideNightwalker **,** MinnieMatthews **,** TheGreatIntelligence **,** IRllyLikebksokay **and** ForeverAlone5 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** TheGreatIntelligence **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I was summoned by a fox that needed power,

but that doesn't mean I wanted to help.

I killed hundreds,

maybe thousands,

before that fox trapped me in that darn tree.

But three teens let me escape,

to rule the world once again.

I could have chosen anyone,

but the scrawny boy suited my needs.

He was a human surrounded by supernatural creatures,

and still lived.

Everyone trusted him and for a trickster like me,

that can be a whole lot of fun.

My fun was cut short by his friends,

but I will rise again.

And that boy better be prepared because when I return,

I'm taking him first.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison


	18. Chapter 18

**The last poem/riddle was about** Nogitsune **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Chaos Cas **,** StellaSlomp **,** MinnieMatthews **,** BornToSlay **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** youya **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** TheGreatIntelligence **,** TideNightwalker **and** ForeverAlone5 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Chaos Cas **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I never got to say goodbye.

I might have hurt a lot of people,

but I still cared.

I wanted to protect her,

save her from the life I had.

But she found out,

like she discovers everything.

She became like us,

but dated a monster.

I tried to kill her boyfriend,

but I had good reason,

he was a wolf,

a monster us hunters killed.

But he had friends,

and one of those friends had a nasty bite.

I was turning,

which in hunter code,

means I must die to keep my honor.

I didn't want to die,

to leave my daughter motherless,

but I had to follow the code.

I died in my husbands arms,

without getting to say goodbye.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune


	19. Chapter 19

**The last poem/riddle was about** Victoria Argent **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** MinnieMatthews **,** Youya **,** MrsTigerLily1013 **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** AllyArgentLover **,** guest **,** Freedom To Rarity **,** TheGreatIntelligence **,** TeganR **,** ForeverAlone5 **,** TideNightwalker **and** Greenie-Girl **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** MinnieMatthews **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I went to school,

work,

home,

and repeated that cycle almost everyday.

Everyone knew my name,

but no one knew my story.

It was like everyone was my friend,

but none of them knew me,

or sat with me at lunch.

I took the bite,

thinking that people would notice me more,

that i'd be popular.

But nothing changed,

I still sat alone.

In the end becoming a werewolf,

got me killed.

I was okay with that,

I am okay with that.

But all I wished for was someone to eat lunch with.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent


	20. Chapter 20

**The last poem/riddle was about** Boyd **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** MissTigerLily1013 **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** Freedom To Rarity **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** Amelia Mikaelhey **,** ForeverAlone5 **,** guest **,** Youya **,** lorrisadelita **,** TideNightwalker **,** Greenie-Girl **and** Chaos Cas **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** MissTigerLily1013 **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Since I was young I was taught to,

kill those who kill us.

They weren't human,

they killed for fun,

they deserved to die.

But then I lost my wife,

and later on my daughter,

leaving me all alone.

I've lost people before,

giving me the capacity to hide it,

but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

My daughter convinced me once that we shouldn't kill all monsters,

because not all monsters do monstrous things.

So we changed our motto for the code,

" **nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes"**

We protect those who cannot protect themselves.

My daughter died to save her friends,

she died with a good cause.

Issac is with me now,

he didn't want to stay in a town where the woman he loved was killed.

But he would have had friends to help him,

I think he came,

because he knew that we were both broken.

I might hide it well,

but on the inside,

I was shattered.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd


	21. Chapter 21

**The last poem/riddle was about** Chris Argent **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** ForeverAlone5 **,** Greenie-Girl **,** Wanderer of the Sky **,** MinnieMatthews **,** Freedom to Rarity **and** arisaisthebomb1 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** BreenaBelle-xoxo **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

For months,

I was trapped inside a vault with two newbies.

But then one day two idiots decided to let us free.

One being my older brother,

who I thought died in the fire years ago.

After I came back to my senses,

I stayed with my brother,

and my crazy uncle.

I'd die for them,

even if one of them was a mass murderer.

When the alpha pack was defeated,

my brother took me back to South America,

where I lived before being captured.

I didn't want to go,

to leave him alone.

But he insisted that it was safer,

to be as far away from him as possible,

because everyone around him got hurt.

I could take care of myself,

he didn't need to worry.

But I knew I should just listen,

because in his eyes he believed,

that he was the monster.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent


	22. Chapter 22

**The last poem/riddle was about** Cora Hale **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** MinnieMatthews **,** MissTigerLily1013 **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** ForeverAlone5 **,** Greenie-Girl **,** TeaganR **,** TideNightwalker **and** lorrisadelita **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Greenie-Girl **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I had everything,

the girl,

the popularity,

the friends,

but then it all suddenly went down the drain.

All because of the new kid,

taking everything I wanted,

and had.

Being mean to others,

was my way of forgetting my real parents.

I never even got to see their faces,

to grow up in their arms,

for them to know I loved them.

I was taken out of my mother's dead body,

how do you get over something so dark,

and cold.

When I discovered the new kid,

wasn't all he seemed I cheered up.

It gave me something to focus on,

something to distract me.

I wanted to be like him,

strong,

fast,

and powerful.

It took awhile,

but I got what I wanted.

Something the new kid,

could never steal from me.

Something that made me special,

and no one could take that from me.

Not this time.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale


	23. Chapter 23

**The last poem/riddle was about** Jackson **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Chaos Cas **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** Wanderer of the Sky **,** StellaSlomp **,** TideNightwalker **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** TeaganR **,** Snowbeardolphin **,** MinnieMatthews **,** youya **,** ForeverAlone5 **,** adamslh1 **and** lunalight01 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Wanderer of the Sky **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I liked guys and everyone knew it,

I wasn't afraid to show the real me,

not like others.

My best friend wasn't the nicest,

and at times I wanted to hit him,

really hard,

but I restrained myself,

because I am a better person.

My best friend was one of the guys I didn't like the way I liked other guys,

I had a few boyfriends before,

but once I met the twins everything changed.

One of them kept looking at me,

so I went up to say hi,

and after that moment I knew,

I knew I loved him.

He was kind, muscular, and gentle,

and I loved him.

He dropped out of school a few times,

I almost died,

so we had our issues,

but not as many as he was hiding.

I've lived in Beacon Hills my entire life,

so I notice the weird stuff that happens.

I know that the twins, Scott, and Isaac are werewolves,

Allison and her family are hunters,

that Lydia is a banshee,

and how Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune.

You might be wondering how I knew all of this,

well I'm sorry,

that's the one secret I'm going to keep.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson


	24. Chapter 24

**The last poem/riddle was about** Danny **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** 100 Star Night **,** youya **,** MissTigerLily1013 **,** Freedom To Rarity **,** Greenie-Girl **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** ForeverLittleRed **,** TideNightwalker **,** TeganR **,** siriuslylovehp **,** lunalight01 **,** snowbeardolphin **and** arisaisthebomb1 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** lunalight01 **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I've lost all my friends,

and it's all my fault.

I trusted Theo,

more than my own bestfriend,

and because of it his dad is in the hospital.

I feel awful for what I did,

I don't know if he'll ever forgive me,

or if any of them will forgive me.

My mom is sure I'll get them back,

because I'm the leader,

but I'm not so sure.

I miss all my friends,

but most of all I miss my bestfriend.

He has been there for me when I needed him most,

but when he was scared and needed me,

I called him the monster.

He only has his father and I wasn't there to protect him,

to save him,

but from now on I will protect my friends,

even if I die in the process.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny


	25. Chapter 25

**The last poem/riddle was about** Scott **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Greenie-Girl **,** Chaos Cas **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** siriuslylovehp **,** StellaSlomp **,** TeganR **,** ForeverLittleRed **,** Snowbeardolphin **,** cas-the-unicorn **,** guest **,** Freedom To Rarity **,** Browncoats and Floral Bonnets **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **and** Youya **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** cas-the-unicorn **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Me and my brother got into fights all the time,

but we never gave up on one another.

My brother was reckless,

and usually stupid,

but I loved him anyway.

In our old pack we used to be the bitches,

the ones no one cared about,

but we were sick of it and took them all out,

becoming our own Alphas.

I didn't care what happened to anyone until I met someone,

he was hot,

and I loved him just by his smile.

But because of who I was,

I could never be there for him,

without having the chance of hurting him,

or worse.

When my brother died,

I just couldn't stay in town,

not alone.

So I said goodbye to my love,

and he knew,

he knew I was a wolf,

and didn't care.

He loved me for me,

not the monster who hid inside.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott


	26. Chapter 26

**The last poem/riddle was about** Ethan **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ForeverLittleRed **,** MissTigerLily1013 **,** MinnieMatthews **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** Youya **,** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** Freedom To Rarity **,** siriuslylovehp **,** lunalight01 **,** Shadowcat56 **,** Snowbeardolphin **,** TeganR **, and** TideNightwalker **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** ForeverLittleRed **!**

* * *

I became a teacher to forget the pain I caused,

I'm the reason the Hale's house was lit,

I'm the reason they're dead.

But I also like torturing students,

seeing their face as they are getting detention,

is priceless.

I'm not a good person,

not even close,

but I try.

Since I'm being sacrificed its probably too late to say sorry,

but I'm gonna say it anyway.

I'm sorry for everything,

for laughing at kids demise,

for causing the Hale fire,

for being a horrible person.

I'm so sor...

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan


	27. Chapter 27

**The last poem/riddle was about** Mr. Harris **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** BreenaBelle-xoxo **,** MissTigerLily1013 **,** guest **,** adamslh1 **,** lunalight01 **,** TeganR **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** Snowbeardolphin **,** Freedom to Rarity **, and** siriuslylovehp **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** MissTigerLily1013 **!**

* * *

I have no original thoughts,

but the ones my master has put there.

I am controlled by a strong leader,

a person whos seen death,

a person who wants the world to pay.

My main purpose for existing is to kill,

to end life with no regrets,

no guilty conscience,

no nothing.

I love the tearing of flesh,

the screams that ring for hours,

the final bit of life leaving their eyes,

I love all of it,

every second of it,

and I won't stop till my master has succeeded,

till then the world will burn.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris


	28. Chapter 28

**The last poem/riddle was about** Berserker **!**

 **Since no one guessed correctly, which I get it. After reading it, it did sound like a kanima but no it wasn't. So since no guessed correctly I decided to choose the next person, happy guessing!**

* * *

I might not be a real werewolf,

but I have the strength to take one.

I want a pack,

to be an alpha,

to destroy Scott's life,

but things take time.

At first I wanted to take all that Scott had,

but when that didn't work,

plan B turned out to be,

a little tricker.

The doctors resurrected one of the nastiest beasts,

the beast of Gevaudan,

it's only purpose was kill,

I wanted it in my pack,

but it didn't want to be in mine.

For the first time since I became a chimera,

I was scared,

and nothing scared me.

I will take down Scott's pack,

I just have to jump over this hurdle to do it.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker


	29. Chapter 29

**The last poem/riddle was about** Theo Raeken **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** wolf **,** StellaSlomp **,** Greenie-Girl **,** lunalight01 **,** Youya **,** The Needlepoint Queen **,** SweetCaroline751 **,** James Falcon **,** Snowbeardolphin **,** TeganR **,** FinnickForLife **,** ForeverLittleRed **,** Freedom to Rarity **,** TideNightwalker **and** siriuslylovehp **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** StellaSlomp **!**

* * *

I was made a monster with no choice,

without any say at all.

Then it killed me,

I'm only a teenager I have a longer life to live,

but the doctors didn't think so.

Theo brought me back,

I got to live,

see my friends,

even go to school.

I didn't like Theo,

he scared me,

I was scared that at any moment he'd just kill me for the fun of it.

So I tried to go my own way,

to stay out of his business,

and live my life,

but he wouldn't let me.

I felt like I owed him for bringing me back,

but not if I was going to get killed once again.

When I was brought back everyone was scared I'd be evil,

just like Theo,

but I was nothing like Theo.

I tried to make friends,

I even got a date with Liam's cute friend,

but it was still awkward.

No one believed me when I said I wasn't evil,

they just look at me for the monster on the outside.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken


	30. Chapter 30

**The last poem/riddle was about Corey!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** cas-the-unicorn, ForeverLittleRed, Greenie-Girl, Freedom to Rarity, sharoechlin, Snowbeardolphin, TeganR, guest, SweetCaroline751, Kixi45, TideNightwalker **and** siriuslylovehp.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** cas-the-unicorn!

* * *

The screaming never stopped.

The pain of their deaths,

the crying,

the screams burned my ears every hour,

and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I tried everything,

I cut my ears,

I covered them in pillows,

I even tried shoving my fingers in my ears to block the screeching,

but nothing worked.

Finally it got to be too much,

they kept asking what was wrong,

but they wouldn't understand,

no one would.

Eventually I couldn't take it,

and I screamed.

Everything around me shook,

the teacher flew into the chalk board,

cracking it.

All the windows in the room shattered,

kids were bruised and bleeding,

because of me.

They blamed it on a chemical explosion,

but the looks I got I could tell they all knew it was me.

When I screamed the voices stopped,

just for second the world went silent,

everything stopped.

No screaming.

No voices.

No pain.

Just silence.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey


	31. Chapter 31

**The last poem/riddle was about Meredith!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Freedom to Rarity **,** jjnnrr **,** siriuslylovehp **,** guest **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** ForeverLittleRed **,** lunalight01 **,** Greenie-Girl **and** Hurricane.'97 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** jjnnrr **!**

* * *

I was a kind leader,

I protected my betas,

and was kind to any omegas in our territory.

I treated them as family,

but then the accident happened.

I pleaded with Gerard to let me free,

but he was cruel,

and he made me blind.

I wasn't completely blind,

I could see through my wolf eyes,

but everything was red,

as if the world was painted in blood.

After that my kindness turned to rage,

and the old me was gone.

When you kill your pack,

your a stronger alpha collecting all powers those members had.

So to make a strong pack I had my friends kill all of their members as I did,

so they could be alphas along side me.

We were a strong pack,

almost impossible to beat,

but somehow Scott's pack found a way,

like they always do.

He defeated us,

and I walked away,

until Theo threw me back in.

I know a lot about the beast of Gevaudan,

and those claws Theo is planning to use on the beast,

I can teach him how to use it,

or as I predict I'll watch his head get torn from his body in a beautiful mess of flesh,

blood,

and bone.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith


	32. Chapter 32

**The last poem/riddle was about Deucalion!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** MissTigerLily1013 **,** StellaSlomp **,** The Needlepoint Queen **,** arisaisthebomb1 **,** Hurricane.'97 **,** ForeverLittleRed **,** Snowbeardolphin **,** Freedom to Rarity **,** Greenie-Girl **,** siriuslylovehp **,** lunalight01 **and** Youya **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Hurricane.'97 **!**

* * *

Damnatio Memorae.

Damnatio Memorae.

Damnatio Memorae.

This phrase haunts my dreams,

and it's consuming me.

During the day I'm fine like every other teen,

but when I wake up in the morning blood covers my clothes.

I don't know what's happening to me.

Everytime I wake up with blood covering my clothes,

the night before is blurred.

I hear this high pitched ringing,

and then blackness.

I just want to be normal again,

but I don't know if I'll ever go back to normal.

I wake with blood staining my hands,

and bodies are showing up left and right,

maybe it's my fault,

maybe I killed those teens.

I don't know what's wrong with me,

but I need to be stopped,

even if it means...ahhhhhhrahahhh.

I will remember who I am,

and this teen will be no more.

Until then let's get on with the killing,

my favorite activity of the night.

The tearing and ripping of flesh,

the screams as they breath their last breath,

the blood staining the grass,

I love all of it,

and I can't get enough.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion


	33. Chapter 33

**The last poem/riddle was about the Beast!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ForeverLittleRed, siriuslylovehp, Greenie-Girl, Freedom to Rarity **and** lunalight01.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** ForeverLittleRed **!**

* * *

All my friends are supernatural,

except Stiles of course.

I know werewolves,

banshees,

kitsunes,

Were-coyotes,

hellhounds,

and of course the beast.

Even my boyfriend is supernatural,

and I'm just me.

For weeks a battle has been going on between the beast and the hellhound,

and the hellhound is losing.

Anyone who falls into the path of beast dies,

they are shredded,

thrown,

and ripped apart.

No one knows how to stop it,

or how to even slow it down,

and I'm just worried that my friends will be next.

Corey almost died to Parrish,

and I might not have shown it,

but I could barely breathe until he was okay.

That was only Parrish,

if the beast got his hands on him,

I don't know what I'd do.

This is a losing battle,

I just hope that none of my friends get caught in the fire.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast


	34. Chapter 34

**The last poem/riddle was about the Mason!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Freedom to Rarity, siriuslylovehp, Hurricane.'97, lunalight01 **,** Greenie-Girl **,** Kwcis **and** shadows99.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** ForeverLittleRed **!**

* * *

I am a shapeshifter.

Predator.

A beast in the moonlight.

I am a werewolf.

Even though I am a predator,

that doesn't mean I have to be a monster.

I am a rare kind of wolf,

most have no idea a wolf could do this,

but I have the gift.

I don't just transform my features,

I can become a wolf,

a wolf dark as night

and eyes as bright as the stars.

I protect my family,

even after I perished.

My family's house was lit by a bunch of hunters,

idiot hunters.

Only three made it out that day,

two because they were out of the house,

and the other because he somehow survived in the fire,

only getting minimal burns.

I will protect my children,

and my cooky brother,

depending on the day.

I will watch over them,

until they eventually join me,

which for some might be sooner than later.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason


	35. Chapter 35

**The last poem/riddle was about the Talia Hale!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Freedom to Rarity, sugaragenda, Hurricane.'97, siriuslylovehp, guest, lunalight01, Fanfictionluver55, Snowbeardolphin, arisaisthebomb1, annadeadbelle **and** shadows99.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** sugaragenda!

* * *

I was an alpha,

second in command to the one,

and only Deucalion.

The only way to get into his pack was to kill my own,

to rip them to shreds.

I killed every one of my pack members,

but my emissary was the hardest.

I clawed her to near death

and when I walked away thinking she was dead,

I saw her there lying perfectly still

but I focused my hearing anyway.

I listened to the sound of her heart still beating,

still fighting for life,

so I kept walking.

That choice was eventually my downfall,

If I would have killed her,

ended her on that day,

I'd still be alive.

I wish I would gotten the chance to finish her myself,

to rip her body to pieces,

and watch as the life left her eyes.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale


	36. Chapter 36

**The last poem/riddle was about the Kali!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** JOHN(guest), ForeverLittleRed, arisaisthebomb1, midnightfire1836, fanfictionluver55, guest, SweetCaroline751, Freedom to Rarity, Hurricane.'97, shadows99, siriuslylovehp, ElmerFudFry95 **and** Farkaskutya.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** ForeverLittleRed **!**

* * *

I am a genetic chimera taken by the dread doctors,

made into a freak.

They mixed a werewolf and a werejaguar to make me,

and I wasn't a success.

There was a chance Scott could save me,

but he wouldn't take the chance,

and I died.

Within hours of my death,

Theo brought me back,

and I was grateful.

He did something Scott wouldn't even try,

and I owed him.

Even with everyone's warnings I stayed in his pack,

part of me felt like I owed him that,

the other didn't want to see Theo's reaction if I did leave.

Whenever Theo did something important I was left behind,

I was the liability.

I was the liability because I was in love with the good guy.

Liam is kind,

strong,

and loving.

He is the reason I don't go insane,

and without him I'd have gone down a dark hole a long time ago.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali


	37. Chapter 37

**The last poem/riddle was about the Hayden!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Farkaskutya, arisaisthebomb1, redhaven, Snowbeardolphin, Freedom to Rarity, midnightfire1836, siriuslylovehp **and** shadows99.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Farkaskutya!

* * *

I made a mistake,

and I regret it everyday.

I got drunk almost every night,

yelling,

screaming,

and hurting my family.

After the accident I ran,

and didn't return until my son was almost 17.

I tried to reconnect,

to tell him the reason I left was him,

but he wouldn't give me the time of day.

At first I thought it was normal teenage behavior,

until he stayed out late,

went to crime scenes,

and went through things a normal kid doesn't go through.

Since I returned I was stabbed

Melissa almost died,

and Stiles would have been dead too if I hadn't shot the chemist.

After all of this I had to return to the FBI to show my findings,

with nobody caring that I'd left.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden


	38. Chapter 38

**The last poem/riddle was about the Mr. McCall!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** arisaisthebomb1 ForeverLittleRed, Fanfictionluver55, redhaven, guest, lunalight01, Snowbeardolphin, Freedom to Rarity siriuslylovehp **and** guest.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Snowbeardolphin!

* * *

What would you do if you found out your son was a werewolf,

and that all his friends were creatures as well,

except Stiles of course.

When I first found out I freaked,

I mean who wouldn't,

but after awhile I got used to it.

My son is the most important thing I have,

ignoring him just didn't feel right,

so I came out of hiding,

and was thrown into a whirlwind of blood.

I worry about his safety every time he leaves the house,

but keeping a werewolf locked in the house isn't easy,

especially because his friends need him.

He is the alpha,

the strongest out of all of them,

the leader of his own pack,

even if it wasn't like others.

He has more worries than a normal teen should,

he should be worrying about homework,

not if he was gonna make it through the night.

But I am so proud of him,

because all the people he's saved,

and the good he's done,

even though he's a werewolf,

I love him and I always will.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall


	39. Chapter 39

**The last poem/riddle was about Melissa McCall!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Farkaskutya, arisaisthebomb1, Freedom to Rarity, guest, redhaven, Caitie-AwesomeHippie, ForeverLittleRed, lunalight01, Fanfictionluver55, Snowbeardolphin **and** shadows99.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Farkaskutya **!**

 **Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

A few years back my family was burned alive,

me and my brother were the only survivors,

until I discovered my uncle.

I came back to Beacon Hills to visit my uncle,

and to talk to Derek,

but Peter had other plans.

I followed him into the woods,

but once we stopped he transformed into his wolf form,

I didn't even know he could do that anymore after the fire,

but he did.

Then he stole my powers becoming alpha,

and instead of just taking my power he ripped my body in two.

He did it to lure Derek back to town,

to start his plan of destruction,

and he got his wish.

There were better ways to go,

I could think of millions of ways,

but at least it was fast,

I guess.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall


	40. Chapter 40

**The last poem/riddle was about Laura Hale!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** arisaisthebomb1, ForeverLittleRed, redhaven, cas-the-unicorn, DoryFairmoon, guest, guest, dianaemrys15, shadows99, burningbeacons, Freedom to Rarity, Greenie-Girl, SweetCaroline751, Caitie-AwesomeHippie, Lillz11, lunalight01 **and** cathysun.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** arisaisthebomb1!

* * *

I knew Scott was a wolf the minute he came in.

I am an emissary,

so when he came in I knew.

But I hid my observation,

waiting to see what kind of wolf he would be.

Even if it isn't official I am his emissary,

which has gotten me into some near death situations,

but that's my job.

Scott was cursed at only 16,

he needed the guidance,

he still needs guidance,

but not as much as before.

Scott is a rare true alpha,

learning as he goes.

He has lost friends,

family members hurt,

he even died.

Teens at that age should never feel that kind of pain,

never even get close to death,

so I am here to help.

Even if he moves away,

or is in danger,

I will always be there.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale


	41. Chapter 41

**The last poem/riddle was about Deaton!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Farkaskutya, dianaemrys15, Freedom to Rarity, ForeverLittleRed, Snowbeardolphin, guest, Fanfictionluver55, shadows99, lunalight01 **and** Caitie-AwesomeHippie.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** dianaemrys15! (Sorry it's short!)

* * *

I am unstable.

I tried to control it,

but I can't.

I hurt Scott,

Malia,

and so many others.

I needed to get away,

I needed to control this fox.

I went to the skin walkers,

and I will not return till I'm safe to be around.

I thought I could control it,

and my friends did too,

but not all wishes come true.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton


	42. Chapter 42

**The last poem/riddle was about Kira!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ForeverLittleRed, guest, redhaven, Caitie-AwesomeHippie, Fanfictionluver55, arisaisthebomb1, Snowbeardolphin, Lillz11, shadows99, Jujuco1996, lunalight01, midnightfire1836 **and** Courtnicole2017.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** ForeverLittleRed!

* * *

I started to work here for normal,

normal as a police station can be,

but see not all wishes come true.

People are dying left and right,

and I don't know why.

We are saying that they are animal attacks,

but no animal is capable of this kind of carnage,

nothing natural anyway.

I was sent to go investigate a missing worker.

I didn't think anything of it so I brought my little sis,

I was so wrong.

I went into the shaft,

at first seeing nothing,

but then I saw it,

and it saw me.

I turned to the notice the worker,

he was still alive,

barely.

I asked him what did this,

and he told me that it was still here with us.

I flashed my flashlight around the tunnel,

but there was nothing.

Then I heard a screech,

I pointed my flashlight in that direction,

and saw giant claws cutting into a pipe like cheese.

I started to back up when it stood to it's full height.

The things head almost touched the top of the tunnel,

and it growled at me.

Luckily I got out of there alive,

and so did my little sister,

but whatever that thing was,

it definitely wasn't natural.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira


	43. Chapter 43

**The last poem/riddle was about Officer Clarke!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** guest, dianaemrys15, Freedom to Rarity, arisaisthebomb1, guest, guest, Caitie-AwesomeHippie, lunalight01, Snowbeardolphin **and** redhaven.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** dianaemrys15!

* * *

These ladies don't understand the way of perfection,

especially Greenberg.

This job is something I enjoy because yelling is my specialty.

Making fun of the team is my favorite,

calling them names,

making them run suicides,

anything that makes them hurt.

Everything was awesome until I got an arrow to the stomach,

I mean I lived,

but damn that hurt.

I healed,

and I was fine,

but I didn't want others to know that.

I checked into a rehab center,

and have been there for awhile.

I mean they give you food,

a room,

and I never have to work,

this is the life.

Even though the rehab center was heaven I missed coaching,

so when Scott,

and Bilinski,

came to me to stop the game,

I coached instead.

It was exhilarating,

and awesome until everyone left screaming,

but the game went well,

and that's all that matters.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke


	44. Chapter 44

**The last poem/riddle was about Coach Finstock!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Caitie-AwesomeHippie, Freedom to Rarity, Lillz11, Snowbeardolphin, redhaven, Kimmy, guest, Fanfictionluver55, arisaisthebomb1, guest, midnightfire1836 **and** Alyssa Hale.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Caitie-AwesomeHippie!

* * *

I had a normal life,

then I was kidnapped,

and tortured by the Dread Doctors.

They made me into a monster,

I hurt innocent people

and killed many others.

I am part werewolf,

part kanama,

part beast.

The only problem was that I was a mistake,

I was slowly dying,

coughing up mercury and other nasty substances.

I died,

and I deserved it.

A while later Theo brought me back to life,

I was glad,

I mean who wouldn't want to be saved from death.

When I was brought back I lost something,

I lost my humanity.

I killed,

tortured,

and poisoned without question.

I followed Theo's instructions to a point,

and I trusted him,

I really did.

Which is why I'm dead again,

I might be a monster,

but he something much worse.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock


	45. Chapter 45

**The last poem/riddle was about Tracy Stewart!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Snowbeardolphin, cas-the-unicorn, Freedom to Rarity, ForeverLittleRed **and** lunalight01.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Snowbeardolphin!

* * *

When I found out my daughter was killed,

I almost snapped right there,

but I had to keep my cool so no one suspected the truth.

Chris wanted to protect Allison from this life,

but I wanted her to embrace it,

just like Kate did.

I needed all the help I could get if I was riding this town of werewolves,

my daughter needed to be avenged,

and I was gonna make it happen.

In the end I killed Matt,

and took control of Jackson,

I even kidnapped Stiles,

but my plans still failed.

I wanted to avenge Victoria,

but I also wanted to live.

I was dying of cancer,

so maybe the bite of a wolf could save me,

so I hurt people to get what I wanted,

and that didn't even go as planned.

I started to reject the change,

black goo coming out of my ears,

mouth,

and eyes.

I didn't die,

but sometimes I wish I had.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart


	46. Chapter 46

**The last poem/riddle was about Gerard Argent!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Greenie-Girl, redhaven, Freedom to Rarity, Caitie-AwesomeHippie, arisaisthebomb1, guest, shadows99, ForeverLittleRed, lunalight01 **and** guest.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Me! (I messaged multiple people and no one answered so I just wrote one)

* * *

I have issues,

anger issues.

It's gotten me expelled from my last school,

more bruises than I can count,

and very little friends.

I was hoping I could go to my new school and hide my anger,

hide my issues,

but I was wrong.

I am very good at physical activity,

it's my way to stop anger,

so I joined lacrosse.

When I did I met Scott,

I didn't really care at all when I met him,

but then he bit me.

After that he kidnapped me,

told me that we were brothers,

and that "the bite" was a gift.

Now when he said this of course I was creeped out,

but later on he showed me we were truly brothers.

Since the moment I was bitten I've done some terrible things,

I almost killed Scott,

and I couldn't forgive myself.

He eventually forgave me,

but Scott is a kind-hearted person,

he can't stay mad forever.

I might be a hothead,

and a screw up,

but I'm trying.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent


	47. Chapter 47

**The last poem/riddle was about Liam!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TeganR, Caitie-AwesomeHippie, cas-the-unicorn, burningbeacons, 100 Star Night, Freedom to Rarity, Snowbeardolphin, guest, lunalight01, Youya, redhaven **and** arisaisthebomb01.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** TeganR!

* * *

I was supposed to die,

but it saved me.

I thought I had control of it,

but now I think it has control over me.

After leaving the bomb force and moving to Beacon Hills,

I finally thought I'd relax,

become normal,

but of course I was wrong.

I started having these nightmares,

and I'd wake up not knowing if I was actually awake.

There were bodies everywhere,

and at first I thought it was my fault,

but something much darker was the cause.

I didn't kill,

I just hid the bodies.

Since I am a hellhound,

which a while back would make me laugh at anyone who suggested it,

but since I am a hellhound,

I hide the supernatural from the natural.

I hide dead chimeras,

and I hurt anyone who gets in my way,

human,

or non-human alike.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam


	48. Chapter 48

**The last poem/riddle was about Jordan Parrish!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** 100 Star Night, ForeverLittleRed, Freedom to Rarity, arisaisthebomb1, Fanfictionluver55, Snowbeardolphin, midnightfire1836, redhaven **and** guest.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** 100 Star Night!

* * *

It was 1941 in a Japanese internment camp,

a place where we were treated like prisoners.

I could have killed all the guards,

anyone that got in my way,

but I decided to play along until I had enough.

Captives were getting sick,

parents,

grandparents,

even children,

but they didn't have the medicine and most died.

The doctor was trading medicine on the black market,

instead of giving it to the people that really needed it.

When he tried to escape I let my wolf side be released,

I accidentally missed and hit the wrong man,

who later would be possessed by a fox.

I helped my friend defeat him by giving him the bite,

you can't be fox and a wolf.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam

Jordan Parrish


	49. Chapter 49

**The last poem/riddle was about Satomi!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Farkaskutya, cas-the-unicorn, TeganR, Freedom to Rarity, Youya **and** Frozen Timeless.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Farkaskutya **!**

* * *

I loved my brother,

he was probably one of my best friends,

but he betrayed me.

One night he suggested we go for a walk,

it was late,

and I really didn't want to,

but I followed along anyway.

We got to this bridge over a small river,

I peered over the edge and felt hands on my legs,

the next thing I know I'm underwater.

The problem was I couldn't swim,

and he knew that.

I tried my best to get to the surface,

but my arms and legs weren't strong enough,

and the current was picking up.

I screamed his name as I started to lose consciousness,

and instead of him trying to help me,

or calling for help,

he just stared at me,

and watched with a smile.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam

Jordan Parrish

Satomi


	50. Chapter 50

**The last poem/riddle was about Theo's sister!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Lillz1 (guest), Snowbeardolphin, Freedom to Rarity **and** lunalight01.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Snowbeardolphin.

* * *

I had a child,

and I hated her.

When she was born she took some of my power making me weaker,

and being weak is something I don't enjoy.

I gave her up,

and lost track of where she had gone.

Finally I found her in a car with her "family",

so I made it crash killing all,

or so I thought.

Almost ten years later I got a message that she might be alive,

which angered me more causing me to want to kill her in even more cruel way.

When I found her I watched for awhile,

and noticed she had a boyfriend,

and that she was happy.

So I kidnapped her friend's boss,

and when I couldn't kill her then,

I talked about killing her friend Stiles.

I never succeeded,

but I did throw him into a glass table,

and injured a hunter,

so it wasn't too uneventful.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam

Jordan Parrish

Satomi

Theo's sister


	51. Chapter 51

**The last poem/riddle was about Desert Wolf!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Freedom to Rarity, Greenie-Girl, Fanfictionluver55, TeganR, guest, Malia Raeken, lunalight01, demonssammy **and** Youya.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Greenie-Girl **!**

* * *

We are scientists.

We are immortal.

We are gods.

We are everything.

We are the ones who created The Beast,

the chimeras,

and other nasty creatures.

We are the cause of our undoing,

but we are also the cause of everyone else's.

We are the monsters,

and sometimes monsters make even darker creatures that can destroy everything.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam

Jordan Parrish

Satomi

Theo's sister

Desert Wolf


	52. Chapter 52

**The last poem/riddle was about The Dread Doctors!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Freedom to Rarity, ForeverLittleRed, cas-the-unicorn, Caities-AwesomeHippie, TeganR, lunalight01 **and** Jayelyyn.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Freedom to Rarity **!**

* * *

My mother was coo coo.

She said she heard voices,

and most of all screaming.

I ignored it and called her insane,

put her in Eichen House,

and left it at that.

Then my daughter started to have the same symptoms,

hearing things,

seeing things,

and most all she heard the screams.

I gave her time,

but eventually I also put her in Eichen House,

to get her treated,

and to keep her safe,

that was my biggest mistake.

Her friends kept telling me to get her out,

that it wasn't safe,

that she wasn't safe,

but I ignored them,

and hurt my daughter in the process.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam

Jordan Parrish

Satomi

Theo's sister

Desert Wolf

The Dread Doctors


	53. Chapter 53

**The last poem/riddle was about Lydia's mom!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Fanfictionluver55, ForeverLittleRed, Greenie-Girl, lunalight01, Caitie-AwesomeHippie, TeganR **and** Snowbeardolphin.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** ForeverLittleRed **!**

* * *

I wasn't turned like Liam was,

I was born with the werewolf curse,

me and my sister.

We had a good life until my parents died in a fire,

leaving us with no one.

Satomi found us and let us join her pack,

letting us have a family once again.

When I saw Liam after he switched schools I wanted to tear him in two,

but once his maker Scott saved me I realized I shouldn't hate Liam,

I should help.

So whenever our schools played lacrosse together,

or they needed me I'd be there,

even if part of me didn't want to.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam

Jordan Parrish

Satomi

Theo's sister

Desert Wolf

The Dread Doctors

Lydia's mom


	54. Chapter 54

**The last poem/riddle was about Brett Talbot!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** hihi, Mrs. Stilinski Clearwater, Freedom to Rarity **and** Snowbeardolphin.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me **!**

* * *

I started out a happy man.

I had a beautiful wife,

two amazing sons,

and an interesting swimming coach job.

Then I lost my wife,

my eldest son,

and I left my job.

When this happened I started to punish the one son I had left,

and I don't regret my actions for a minute,

because he deserved it.

It was his fault for everything wrong in my life,

he was nothing more than a speck of dirt to me.

If he misbehaved which he often did I'd lock him in the freezer for hours,

listening to the scratching and the screaming.

When I hurt him it was his fault,

he should have moved,

or ran,

but he stayed put.

Now most would say I was a horrible parent,

that I was abusing my son,

but I think I am just teaching my son the most important lesson,

he is worth nothing.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam

Jordan Parrish

Satomi

Theo's sister

Desert Wolf

The Dread Doctors

Lydia's mom

Brett Talbot


	55. Author's Note

**The last poem/riddle was about Coach Lahey!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Freedom to Rarity, Mrs. Stilinski Clearwater, Caitie-AwesomeHippie, Snowbeardolphin, Mar, Youya **and** lunalight01.

* * *

Alright guys the time has finally come to end this Guess Who. I had a blast and I would continue on but I ran out characters to write about. If I missed any I'm sorry but I think I got them all. I've been doing this since November and I loved every minute of it. If you haven't already checked out my Supernatural Guess Who and my other fanfics you should. Since I love doing these Guess Who things I'll be doing another to replace this one. It'll be posted soon and I really hope you enjoyed!

* * *

 **All my poems in order!:**

Stiles

Derek

Peter

Ms. Blake/Darach

Erica

Braeden

Malia

Lydia

Isaac

Sheriff Stilinski

Ms. Morell

Kate Argent

Aiden

Paige

Matt

Allison

Nogitsune

Victoria Argent

Boyd

Chris Argent

Cora Hale

Jackson

Danny

Scott

Ethan

Mr. Harris

Berserker

Theo Raeken

Corey

Meredith

Deucalion

The Beast

Mason

Talia Hale

Kali

Hayden

Mr. McCall

Melissa McCall

Laura Hale

Deaton

Kira

Officer Clarke

Coach Finstock

Tracy Stewart

Gerard Argent

Liam

Jordan Parrish

Satomi

Theo's sister

Desert Wolf

The Dread Doctors

Lydia's mom

Brett Talbot

Coach Lahey


End file.
